Total Drama X-Over
by coolgirl526
Summary: 22 characters coming from different worlds stuck on an island competing for a million bucks and hosted by the infamous Chris Mclain. What exactly could go wrong? Surprisingly a lot... Join this wacky cast as they battle each other, Chris's challenges and whatever the heck is in Chef Hatchet's food on Total Drama X-Over! (Auditions now closed!)
1. Auditions!

**Hey everyone... I'm back. So a lot of the regulars here may know I had an older story called 'Total Drama Crossover' that I was writing for a while. Sadly due to scheduling and just plain losing interest for the story, I sadly decided to cancel it. However, after binging one of my favorite authors, TheMasterKat's 'Total Drama Everything' and the ongoing sequel, I decided to try this again. WITH A BRAND NEW CAST!**

 **Yes, I am sad to have to throw out my old plots, but I had no motivation for writing with them and I felt myself growing bored with the story and I wanted to play around with a new cast. And here we are! I will have one Author's pick meaning I get to choose one character that isn't suggested to make it in. You guys get to choose the rest!**

 _ **However...**_ **I do have some rules in place... I will only select one character per fandom to keep things interesting, meaning if Superman gets in, no other DC characters will be chosen. But Marvel, on the other hand, is still free to send in. The second rule is I may not be selecting characters that are mostly used in these stories. Double D, Courage the Cowardly dog, and (sadly) Deadpool, for a few examples, have a lesser chance of being picked than say, Gundam Tanka from Danganronpa 2 or Neo from Rwby. I want to keep the cast interesting and fresh so I can (hopefully) continue to have the motivation to write this. However, (I'm saying that a lot huh?) if a lot of people want one of them in thenI _may_ add them in. We'll see in the future. But get to sending in those suggestions and can you guys _please_ include what the character belongs too to make googling a lot easier on my part? Thank you! **

**Spots left: 23**


	2. Auditions Update!

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone for sending in characters, as I now have about half of the spots filled! It's been hard choosing this cast as I either A) already choose a character from that world/fandom, B) Never heard of the source material, or C) I couldn't find a good spot for them. Trust me I had to make a few painful cuts because characters that were sent in came from the franchise of my Author's Pick. But I'll live! And before I end this I want to ask you guys to _try_ to refrain from PMing my suggestions as I will be unlikely I'll see them. I mainly use my phone and that's how I check the reviews (and really everything internet related on that note). I've kept you guys waiting long enough! Here is the halfway point on the list!**

Caboose (Red vs. Blue) - Aegis Luna

Neo Politian (Rwby) - OnePiece99

Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) - Guest

Artemis Crock (Young Justice) - Blaster Blade X

Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's law) - TAWOGfan2000

Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) - abdulbutler34

Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff girls) - Vurgles

Sokka (Avatar) - Aegis Luna

Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls)

Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) - Master of Luis

 **Spots left: 13**


	3. Final Cast List!

**WE DID IT! We are on the final cast list! Gosh, diddly darn does it feel good to _finally_ be able to get started writing this. Or more importantly for me: NO MORE DANGANRONPA CHARACTERS CAN BE SUMMITED HAHA! No, I don't hate the series, I actually love it... That's why my author's pick is from it. And that's also why I kept complaining about facing temptations because it looks like a lot of you like it too (However I didn't see my pick in the suggestions so hey they get to remain a surprise!) I also had to cut the cast numbers down from 24 to 22 as I just felt happy with the cast that I picked out. Just that. I felt happy with the cast and I wanted to start writing the darn thing already. Oh, I'm also am planning to do the whole 'Aftershow' thing Action and World tour did. I have the hosts picked out already so no need to send in anyone (trust me I think you'll be pleased to find out one of them ;) ). No more stalling! I present to you the cast of Total Drama X-Over!**

* * *

Caboose (Red vs. Blue) - Aegis Luna

Neo Politian (Rwby) - OnePiece99

Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) - Guest

Artemis Crock (Young Justice) - Blaster Blade X

Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's law) - TAWOGfan2000

Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) - abdulbutler34

Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff girls) - Vurgles

Sokka (Avatar) - Aegis Luna

Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) - Blaster Blade X

Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) - Master of Luis

Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) - TheMasterKat

Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) - FoxGirl426

Apple Jack (My Little Pony) - Guest

Pearl (Steven Universe) - Mr crazy movies (Guest)

Cream and Cheese (Sonic series) - Johnathen

Ava Ayala/White Tiger (The Ultimate Spider-Man) - Blaster Blade X

Undyne the undying (Undertale) - Guest

Mercy (Overwatch) - Vurgeles

Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) - Blaster Blade X (I know you sent in Marinette but I have her as Ladybug to keep her identity a secret)

Sabine (Star Wars Rebels) - Blaster Blade X

Scout (TF2) - Vurgles and Master Saxius


End file.
